


Cálido

by Yui_Sama



Series: YuiSamaGenWeekend2020 [3]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen's parents not so much, Good Parent Ishigami Byakuya, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Sickfic, TKSevents, tks ゲ ン の 週末 2020, tksgenweekend2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui_Sama/pseuds/Yui_Sama
Summary: She guided him, to the place where he promised to visit, a promise as capricious and as worthy of The most superficial man on Earth.When they arrived his smile softened while Ruri moved away. His knees felled on the snow, wetting his rudimentary kimono, and then he put the warm ramen in front of the grave.“Good morning, Byakuya-san. Sorry, I didn't bring any flowers today, but Senku-chan said you loved ramen. I hope you enjoy it."ORParenting isn't for everybody.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: YuiSamaGenWeekend2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942204
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99
Collections: TKS Gen Weekend Sept. 2020





	Cálido

**Author's Note:**

> Free day || フリーデー! (何でも作っていいです!)

Gen's feet were cold.

Still, the cold kept him awake, making his mind fixed on his goal. Feeling the ground on which he walked was comforting, feeling the biting ice, feeling the burning of his feet, and the way they sank into the white mantle. It reminded him that he could just feel it.

He wasn't trapped. Certainly, his walk was slow and his feet in a hopeless disgrace, except that in the modern world was to him a synonym for terrible, now is a reminder that he's alive. As alive as he can be, aching and conflicting, yet so passionate about being able to hear his steps.

The wind tried to rob Gen of his haori, making the small body shrink over him, squeezing the bowl of hot broth, trying to keep his fingertips warm. The harsh winter wasn't gentle and Gen could be compared to the most delicate flower of spring, walking under that time, with his throat scratch y as he swallowed the saliva that passed through the sore throat.

Foolish of him, leaving his shoes on a whim, abandoning the heat of the small house, thinking that his clothes would be enough to protect him, even though his body showed an obvious protest at all that effort.

Apparently, the most superficial man on Earth, Asagiri Gen, fragile and pale like snow, with a mere gust of wind could be taken to the nearest island.

"Gen-san ...?" looking over h is shoulder, there was the priestess wrapped up to the bone.

"Hi, Ruri-chan!" exclaimed Gen, smiling at the blonde. “Our beloved priestess out here alone? Does Kohaku-chan know? ”

Ruri laughed gently, walking over to the mentalist, seeming to want to accompany him. 

"But I'm not alone, I was lucky to find Gen-san," she commented, following him on her way without comment.

“Are you putting a target on my back, Ruri-chan? So mean!” pouted. "Pity this mentalist."

The priestess laughed again, so timid and gentle, grabbing Gen's arm with a death grip, without letting the mentalist speak more than necessary. Maybe on another day, he would manipulate Ruri to make her think it was her idea to get wood for her people, but the cold burned his skin and the food was cooling.

Nobody liked cold ramen.

The broth seemed decent. Gen wasn't the best cook in the world and his hands were shaking since morning, along with the occasional chills that went up to his spine. It wasn't his best work, but it was hot ramen in that stone world, a luxury that didn't suit the palate of the modern era easily. He wished that he had woken up earlier with Suika; the winter flowers were particularly beautiful, but the weight of his body betrayed him from the moment his eyes opened.

Senku wasn't present when he woke up, after all the scientist was so focused on creating the phone that black bags started to form under his eyes.

The mentalist wondered if he was doing a good job.

If he was losing his touch.

If he was as good as they said, Senku would be well-rested.

Almost tripping over his feet, Ruri steadied him. 

"We can't spill food so lightly, Gen-san."

"Yes," he agreed slowly, reading the priestess' game in the blink of an eye. "That would be a disaster, wouldn't it?"

She guided him, like the polar star of that village, taking him to the place where he wished to be. The place that he promised to visit, a promise as capricious and as worthy of  t he most superficial man on Earth.

They stopped walking and Gen's eyes focused once again, even though he didn't know when he got distracted. The smile softened when Ruri moved away from the mentalist, and when his knees fell on the snow, wetting his rudimentary kimono, he shuddered violently. 

The warm ramen was placed in front of the grave.

“Good morning, Byakuya-san. Sorry, I didn't bring any flowers today, but Senku-chan said you loved ramen. I hope you enjoy it." 

* * *

_ The Asagiri family apartment had always been cold, maybe even freezing. At the table, Mrs. and Mr. Asagiri talked about their jobs, but most of the time they weren't home in time for dinner, nor did they have enough time in the morning to have breakfast with the family. The stove didn't heat the kitchen and the winter left the furniture cold. _

_ Gen learned to cook from a young age _ _ ;  _ _ he had to eat, and the fridge every time had enough for him to make a meal for himself. Was simple to make fish. _

_ It became disgusting after a while.  _

_ The kitchen was the coldest place, but no more than the dining table, so empty of people and so busy with schoolwork. Mrs. Asagiri told him not to leave things untidy, but if he didn't have them on the table, she would ask things like, "Have you studied?" and then “Do you want to be someone in life?”, “Is this what I'm paying for your studies for?”, “Let me see your grades!”. Mr. Asagiri was silent, barely speaking to his wife, leaving money on the table for him to buy lunch at school and looking at him sideways when he realized that the house was sloppy. _

_ One was talking loudly.  _

_ Another was silent. _

_ They both left him shaking.  _

_ And when, on certain nights, flashes of light came into the room, in a pale glow cutting through the skies and after that came the crash. The noise is so loud that Gen couldn't cover his ears hard enough for it to disappear. The child's chest tightened with each passing second, shrinking over him, the blanket as his protective shield against the storm. _

_ The loud noise continued and never ended, causing the boy to tighten the comfortable blanket around him, lowering himself in an attempt to disappear from there. With his legs folded against his chest, all he could do was hide his face between them and try to fall asleep in the vain hope that the blanket would drown the terrifying outside world. _

_ He sobbed softly, so low that the noise from outside covered him, the moisture that dripped down his face reminded him of the violent drops that covered the world at that moment.  _

_ Slowly, crawling across the bed, taking his protective shield with him, he opened his bedroom door. He looked around as he sobbed down the entire hall, trying to prevent the drops from falling on Mrs. Asagiri's floor at the same time.  _

_ When Gen plowed in front of the white door, it seemed ten times higher than before. _

_ The boy's little hand grabbed the doorknob, but a thunder fell on the earth, driving the child away in fear from the door.  _ “I want my parents. I want them. I really want my- ”

_ The floor was icy, as was the doorknob and the air that surrounded it. _

_ He moved away, taking shelter in his blanket. Watching the door hesitantly, the child's throat closed, leading to a sudden retreat, making him almost trip over himself.  _

_ The fear was paralyzing, horrible, and it made Gen want to run. _

_ So, he did. _

_ Walking to the kitchen, turning on all the lights while sniffing deeply, with shaking hands, he made a warm tea with a spoon of honey, all silently, tidying up and cleaning up the little mess he had created. Back in the room, Gen drank his tea, slowly, squeezing the cup with his fingertips, taking deep breaths as he tried to wipe the tears that didn't want to stop flowing. _

_ "One, two, three, four ..." other lightning broke through the sky; the child let out a loud squeak. "One, two, three ..." he continued to count. _

_ Until he stopped because his voice got stuck in his throat when the crash resonated too close to him. Gen tried to count again, counting seemed simple, but his scrambled mind denied him such comfort. Searching under the bed, the boy removed the deck of cards hidden from the rest of the world, shuffling them over and over again, which fell several times throughout the night.  _

_ "One more time," he repeated like a mantra. _

_ And he repeated and repeated and repeated, warming his fingers while calming himself with repetitive and addictive movements. _

_ He repeated it so much that even the sun came up. _

_ … Gen didn't leave his room until he heard Mrs. and Mr. Asagiri leaving the house. _

_ Then finally, his body stopped shaking. _

* * *

Gen shivered under the blankets, feeling as if an ice age had covered the earth at night. The extra layer of blankets was insignificant. Not even the fire pit inside the hut, so kindly made by Senku, appeared enough for his small body to stop shaking.

However, the knocking on the door didn't stop, it was loud, so loud that it made Gen's head rang like a drum. The beats increased, forcing the mentalist to leave his fort and show himself to the world, wearing his haori over his winter kimono to shelter himself from the snow.

"Suika-chan!" Smiling brightly at the child, he tried to forget the dizziness and horrible pains of his body by leaning on the door. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Suika is here to take Gen with her!"

“Oh! And what are we going to do? ”

The little girl gave him a huge smile, skipping in the snow with emotion. 

“Pick up flowers! Suika saw beautiful purple forest flowers the other day! Gen has to see it too!” She reached out to grab Gen's hand, dragging him off the cabin.

"Okay, okay!" he laughed, letting the child pull him away, however much more slowly than usual.

After taking the ramen the day before, Gen worked for hours in the Kingdom of Science. Now, even the snow on his feet was insufficient to keep him awake, making his dizziness worse; his throat so scratched, he felt so tired. 

He was tired.

Since when was he so tired?

Shivering amidst chills, avoiding tripping over his own feet, the mentalist stood his ground, avoiding creating problems for others. Gen knew how to take care of himself, he always took care of himself, he didn't need anyone, he never did.

And when his feet failed and he stumbled, falling to his knees behind Suika, the mentalist winced, because the little ray of sunshine from the Kingdom of Science shouldn't have to worry about a man like Gen.

“Gen! Are you ok?!"

"Of course." he hummed, trying so hard to smile at the child. "I tripped over my feet, so clumsy I am." Suika laughed at the exaggeration of Gen's expressions, which was a good thing. Children were made to laugh. "Now, now, shall we see these flowers?" 

Gen tried to get up. 

He really tried.

But the world was moving around so fast that his body tumbled to the side, as he contracted in such a sudden coughing fit, and all he felt was his skin crawling.

Gen only wished he could have erased it without having heard Suika's startled scream.

Children were made to laugh.

Children weren't made to be frightened.

* * *

_ Rubbing his hands together, Gen tried to warm them up as much as he could, but his fingers appeared to want to fall at any moment, they were so frozen. The memory of the gloves on the bedside table in the morning seemed to laugh at him, making him snort. _

_ The way to school was still long and there was little time for entry, however, Gen didn't walk faster, on the contrary; he was distracted by the falling snow, painting the city white. The water vapor came of his mouth, proving the low temperature, forming small clouds in front of his face. _

_ The walk became increasingly slow until he stopped at a peaceful park, where a group of children and their parents played in the snow, showing huge smiles and talking loudly.  _

_ He stayed there watching for a while and then, shrugging, he changed his route to the center of the park. In a leap, he jumped up onto the garden bench, making an explosion of flowers in the air, drawing the children's attention to him.  _

_ “Good morning, ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls!" he blinked at his small audience, taking his card deck out of his pocket, artistically shuffling it on the air, pulling "Woh's" of the kids. "How about a  _ _ little magic _ _?"  _

_ Suddenly, the deck disappeared. _

_ The children looked delighted, as did the adults who accompanied them. The looks of joy so captivated warmed Gen's chest, drawing a smile from him. _

_ "Can you do more tricks?!" _

_ Laughing, he made a flower appear in a gentle hand movement, handing it to the girl in the front row.  _

_ "How could I deny such an adorable audience?" _

_ He's late. _

_ But, it's ok. Nowadays, nobody is at home to scold him. _

* * *

"Why?"

The priestess poured the tea, letting the hot water fall into the cups between the two. Kohaku kept away, sitting behind Ruri and watching the scientist's terribly silent  composure . With crossed arms, the warrior looked at the two knowledge carriers.

"You will have to be a little more clearer, Senku-kun." Ruri gently handed him the tea that wasn't picked up; a gentle smile, that landed at the feet of genius. 

"He was sick."

"And yet, he got up early to prepare ramen and walk in the snow." She drank the tea, ignoring how Senku's hands fisted or how the scientist raised an intense look over her.

"You know better than anyone that we shouldn't ignore things like that, priestess." The heavy voice echoed through the room. Kohaku unconsciously straightened  her back from the weight that Senku's voice carried, a tone she had never heard from him. "He's in bed, boiling with a fever right now."

"And are you here instead of being by his side?" The blue eyes glanced at the modern man.

"If you had taken him home instead of helping him walk in the snow barefoot, he might not have been there." Kohaku held  her breath, looking at  her sister reacting to such a cold tone. The silent anger that emanated from Senku was as unnatural as the icy expression  her sister offered to the scientist, who was rewarded with mastery.

"Chief Ishigami, you should measure your words." The priestess took a deep breath, bringing her soft gaze over Senku's clasped hands. Gently, Ruri grabbed the geniu's long fingers, opening them, thus pulling his nails away from the burnt skin of the cold. “Gen-san got up from the bed, pale as snow, and still went to the kitchens to prepare hot food. He walked halfway to his destination without hesitation and refused to ask anyone for help.” She squeezed Senku's hands, lifting them to her forehead. “I could never disrespect his efforts to do his self-imposed duty. We should understand that better than anyone, don't you think, Senku-kun?”

"And now, he  could die because of that."

The priestess couldn't help but smile sadly at him.

"Then  that will be the choice he made."

Senku's breath hitched, yanking the priestess's hands away to cover his frustration-laden eyes. 

“I didn't ask for it. I didn't ask him to do such a stupid thing.”

“Gen-san is a kind soul. He would never ask.”

"Kind ...?" Senku snorted an ironic laugh, as broken as the wide eyes that peeked through his fingers. “The mentalist doesn't have a single bone of kindness in him. He's a selfish bastard, that's what he is.”

“Oh. No doubt."

"Disgusting, isn't it?"

Smiling, Ruri nodded. 

"The most disgusting."

* * *

_ The audience was shouting from behind the curtain, the cameras were on and the lights were flashing. Sweating inside his suit, Gen played with the deck of cards in his hands, listening to the clock ticking above him affixed to the wall. It was almost time to go up to the stage that he longed for so long. _

_ After doing countless small shows, now is the time for him to shine. He had been wanting for a stage of that size for years, training hours in his small apartment, receiving empty promises, and accepting the few jobs he could get. Until they told him that he had what was necessary. _

_ The mixture of his knowledge of psychology mixed with his hard work enchanted a crowd as easily as a crowd of brats devoured sweets. The debts he had been accumulating were slowly paid off and the rent was now paid on time. _

_ The first time he managed to do such a thing, Gen sobbed in relief when no one was looking. _

_ His parents would be proud of him. _

"That's a lie."  _ A treacherous voice whispered in his ear, so true that his old thought seemed like a childish reverie. It was the least Gen had to do, be able to pay the bills, and be independent when that was the choice he made, so early compared to his former classmates. _

_ "Five minutes to go, Asagiri-san." his manager approached, smiling at him, as wide as possible. The young mentalist should probably be excited to have such a passionate businessman, but Gen could only see how the tight-lipped smile stretched when they talked about Asagiri Gen's good work, how deep and calm his breath was, exuding arrogance, or how his relaxed posture didn't fool his eyes.  _

_ So ambitious that man was, using Asagiri Gen's growing fame to make himself look good, convincing himself that it was thanks to him that Gen was there today. Taking all the laurels, trying to manipulate him, as if he were the mentalist among them. _

_ But, oh, he was a talented man, ambition suited him, for he forced Gen to run to achieve the seemingly impossible and show that he could turn water into wine. _

_ "Are they here?" _

_ The businessman looked at his tablet for seconds, a mere act, looking for so little time shows that he already knew the answer. Gen didn't need to listen either, he already knew it too. The world was an open book for him from the moment he allowed himself to read it. _

_ (When he dared to look his parents  _ _ in _ _ their eyes.) _

_ “Sorry, Asagiri-san. The seats remained free until the last second, I believe that some of the reception staff ended up selling the seats at the entrance to one of your fans.” The man gestured his hands, letting his right lightly touch his chin ... So, the insolent man acknowledged that Gen's parents wouldn't show up, so he sold the tickets to make money. _

_ Not bad. _

_ But, you didn't have to be a mentalist to make that prediction. _

_ And yet, Gen subconsciously turned the old card tricks that made in a simple scramble, realizing that, moments ago, was repeating his stage routine to the point of perfectionism. He didn't tremble, he didn't do it nowadays, but his body seemed to take on a layer of ice on him, in contrast to the sweat of nervousness that he had before. _

_ And when it was time to act, a gust of wind covered the stage, covering everyone with flower petals from their first trick. _

"Ah… this feeling…"  _ He smiled at the audience, making an exaggerated turn.  _ "This is disappointment, isn't it?" _ "Good evening ladies and gentlemen! The show is about to start!” _

"How ironic." 

* * *

Heavy breaths mixed with murmurs echoed through the chief's hut, lying there under countless blankets was a frail figure with rosy cheeks who refused to wake up. The cloth on his forehead was repeatedly wetted and between intervals those in the room watched the sick person , waiting for some miraculous healing  from the water.

Chrome swallowed, behind the mask that Senku handed him, seeing Suika, also wearing a mask, soak the cloth again in cold water, as the scientist had taught him moments before leaving with an empty face. The scientist visited Gen on short visits during his breaks required by Kohaku while creating something called Paracetamol, while Kaseki and Chrome varied between shifts to watch the mentalist because they were the only ones allowed there, and Suika too, so the disease wasn't spread.

He pays attention to Gen's breaths, trying to figure out what kind of sound he was making, amid the moans and groans; Chrome struggles with his normal and useless hearing. And yet he tries again and again, even though Senku swore to him that no fluid is in his lungs, only if for some reason, for whatever reason, he is there... 

Gen's his friend, he's always making some evil plan, but at the same time, the children of the village adore him. 

He is sick now.

Chrome wouldn't take any chances.

_ “Normally now the elders would be praying to the Gods. Kaseki may be doing that. I should do that too, but ... ” _ He remembers how much he prayed for Ruri, how much he prayed and prayed and nothing worked until Senku appeared.  _ "Science will help you, Gen." _

"Is Gen going to be okay?" The little girl squeezed the cloth again before putting it back on the mentalist's forehead. “Shouldn't Suika have called Gen? Did Suika hurt Gen?”

"Gen was already sick." 

The little detective nodded hesitantly. “So… why didn't he tell us? We aren’t friends?"

"Of course we are!"

"Suika doesn't understand." Chrome's chest tightened at the child's tearful tone. “Gen is Suika's friend! Suika would help Gen if Gen asked!” They looked at Gen when he wailed loudly and frowned in pain. "Aren't we good friends with him?"  she whispered, drawing a sigh from Chrome.

"We're good friends, but sometimes people do strange things."

"Gen is strange . "

Chrome nods with his hand on his chin. "Gen is a little strange." Suika quickly agrees with him. “But he's our mentalist and above all, our friend. He often…” Chrome swallows dry remembering the times that Gen interrupted a marathon of science to take Senku and Chrome to bed or how, despite the complaining, he was always available to help Kaseki. “It helped us. And he can fight as much as he wants, but that idiot is always helping everyone. Now it's our turn!"

"Because he's our idiot!"

"Exactly!"

He laughed out loud, just to shut up when the bedridden man lamented. "Hahaue ... Chichiue ..." Suika turned to him with her finger raised over her mouth which he instantly imitated. They both laughed at each other before the door opened revealing Senku in a medical mask with a tired appearance, which looked even worse because of the black bags under  his eyes that had been piling up during the week.

And then Gen fell into the snow and didn't get up, taking these to a new, darker, burned, and purplish tone.

"You can go." Straightforward as always, Senku sat at Gen's feet unrolling the bandages around them. "I will take care of the problematic for today."

"But-"

"Just for today." Cutting Chrome's words without hesitation, Senku looked at the burns, analyzing his feet as he took the ointment out of one of his pockets. "The medicine is almost ready."

"Wouldn't be better to finish it as sooner as possible ?" Chrome questioned anxiously, ignoring the presence of the girl who looked between the two expectantly. "Just give the plans to me or Kaseki, we can finish this overnight, Senku."

"No."

“Senku-”

The chilling red eyes looked at him, so exhausted and yet so cold, in contrast with his hands they gripped the foot carefully and spread the ointment gently. Chrome was silent, as he knew he should not let despair speak louder than reason and ask questions or requests as foolish as that. Gen could end up paying for one of those stupid mistakes.

Senku's sleeve was pulled by the girl. "Can Suika do anything else for Gen?"

"Not now." The stoic face formed a tired smile. "But thanks."

" Suika 's happy to help!"

Nodding at her , the scientist took care of Gen's feet again, ignoring when Chrome picked Suika up after washing his hands with soap. Ignoring their worried looks, he focused on the wounds, wounds he didn't even know existed.

Wounds that the mentalist hid from him.

Senku had made shoes for him.

He made them for Gen.

"Would the most superficial man in the world have burns like this, mentalist?" He questioned ironically, looking at the red face of the sick man. "It's illogical and yet, here they are." He tightened the bandages again, at a methodical, almost robotic pace. “But I'm not the mentalist among us, am I? How about you wake up and explain it to me?”

Gen slept soundly, shivering from time to time and muttering words, he was totally delirious. The most important thing now was to finish Paracetamol, but he need ed the mentalist to wake up as soon as possible to start taking the medication in a few days, they cannot continue to lower the temperature with simple wet cloths and baths while they had to keep him warm like that. It was already too problematic that he wasn't eating properly, but snacking during delusions.

Looking at the small basin of water, he crawled over to it and started wetting his forehead again, knowing that sooner or later he would have to change the water or ask someone to change it, leaving Gen alone.

He trie d to take a deep breath, failing miserably.

The long bangs fell smoothly over the mentalist's face, as wet with sweat as with water. The white wires were removed gently and threaded between the fingers of Senku for a few seconds before being placed behind the ear, the tips of these dragged the face until his hand rested on half of his face in an unconscious act.

The mentalist snuggled into the touch as if it were his second instinct. And in a moment of weakness, his thumb caressed the red face, enchanted by how much it seemed at peace because of a simple touch, calming the previously uncontrolled murmurs, which repeated in Senku's mind like a scratched record.

“Hahaue. Chichiue . ” How many times did Gen call for them?

The scientist's free hand covered the other side of the face, framing the sleeping person's face and carefully Senku pressed his forehead to Gen's, closing his eyes tightly. "Can you just open your big mouth and say anything, mentalist?"

* * *

_ "Senku-chan~." The scientist looked over his shoulder, with his hands on the skins scattered on the floor, near the telescope that pointed at the starry sky. The mentalist was carrying a tea tray with two cups in his hands. “Working at this time of the night? Do you know the meaning of pause?” _

_ “Someone has to do it, mentalist. We need to make new maps.” Senku shrugged his shoulders while drinking the tea that Gen had served to him. "The most logical thing to do is to carry out small tasks little by little and remove them from the path of humanity's progress." _

_ "Obviously~." _

_ "Is that a tone of joke that I'm hearing?" _

_ “Me? Never! Simply thinking of the uncountless opportunities that mapping stars will be needed against the Empire of Power.” Gently pouring more tea to the scientist, Gen's smile becomes similar to that of a cat that ate the canary. “I'm sure Tsukasa-chan will find it adorable when you shoot him with the maps. The headaches he will have because of your calculations will be deadly.” Senku punched him on the shoulder making Gen squeak. "Senku-chan!" _

_ "Stop talking in circles, mentalist." _

_ "I’m simply admiring your hard work~." _

_ Snorting, Senku shrugged as he put his pinky to his ear. "My old man and I did this all the time, it's no big deal." _

_ "No, it does look really impressive!" _

_ “Even Byakuya could do it. If that fool could map the sky with minimal error, anyone can.” Senku smirks, watching Gen drink his tea slowly.  _

_ "Oh, so it was Byakuya-san who taught Senku-chan?" The mentalist's eyes shone with an extremely childish curiosity, eliciting an evil laugh from the scientist. _

_ “Nah, he sold his car at Christmas to create a home lab for me and then pretended it was a gift from Santa Claus. As if I ever believed in that.” Senku rolled his eyes, making Gen laugh. _

_ "He sounds like an incredible father." _

_ Senku nodded in agreement. “When I was ten he started training to become an astronaut. After that, we didn't see each other much.” The mentalist's hands tightened suddenly around the cup, like a spasm, attracting Senku's curiosity. “But it allowed me to learn even more and to create my own path. It may seem strange, but… I am grateful for that.” This one laughed wryly. "I was a total brat, I spent all of his salary on scientific objects." _

_ "Oh, are you listening to this~." The mentalist hummed. "It sounds like Senku-chan becoming sentimental ~." _

_ "Shut up, mentalist."  _

_ "So mean!" _

_ He shrugged, not caring about crocodile tears streaming down the mentalist's face. Taking the time to look at his calculations, only for Senku to realize that Gen had played him like a violin, but he expected nothing less from his mentalist, even though he used his machinations to get more out of his personal life. _

_ The young man in the kimono looked comfortable next to Senku, looking between the sky and the math as if he understood something, and yet at times, Senku was almost sure that he understood by the perfect facade over his face. The light of the moon reflected in his white hair in contrast to the dark of the night that hid the black parte, Senku noticed that he contracted his fingers inside his wide sleeves as if he expected to find something there. _

_ "When we win ..." Senku looked Gen in the eye. "I'm going to depetrify an artist." _

_ "What?" _

_ “There are a lot of works that an artist can do, besides that everyone in the village seems excited about the idea of entertainment.” Placing his elbow on the knee of his crossed legs, the scientist rested his head on his hand, while Gen's confusion became more and more obvious. "And a mentalist can't live that long without a deck of cards, can he?" _

_ "Do you want to give me the first deck of the stone era ...?" _

_ "Don't feel so important." He rolled his eyes ironically as he rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the tip of his ears burn. _

_ Gen looked at his empty hands on his lap. "That is ... unexpected? Thank you." _

_ Senku raised an eyebrow at Gen, stunned. "Yeah, I mean, you welcome?" Gen continued to look at his hands. _

_ The mentalist shrugged his legs, snuggling against them while resting his chin on his knees looking at the stars. His fingers unconsciously clutched the haori, letting the silence contaminate the observatory while Senku's heavy gaze demanded answers.  _

_ A bitter taste flooded the mentalist's mouth, feeling his chest tighten and his throat close, thinking and wondering if it was worth it. _

_ When blue metered the red, Gen knew that there was never any doubt as to what his answer was.  _

_ “My first deck of cards was bought with the lunch money that Chichiue left for me. I hid it under my bed. If Hahaue found out I spent money like that, I would be grounded for centuries.” He laughs because it was so strange, but the laugh sounded empty. "Not that I was very good at hiding it at the time, but Hahaue and Chichiue weren't the most attentive people." Swallowing, Gen leaned his cheek against his knees, feeling the cold cloth on his skin, putting a soft smile on his face to the scientist who remained impassive. “No, that would be a lie, wouldn't it? I think the correct thing to say is that they never thought that I deserved their attention.” _

_ "Gen-" _

_ "It’s alright." Extending his hand over Senku's, he interlaces his warm fingers with the scientist. "Everything is alright. I'm… glad that Byakuya-san created someone like Senku-chan. Maybe I should thank him.” _

_ Senku quickly pressed Gen's hand back, smiling gently. "There is no point in making the old man's head more inflated than it already is." _

* * *

The sound of coal on the animal skins filled the tense silence that existed between them, the wood crackled in the fire, and lying on his bed Gen could only watch Senku's back while he made his notes. As quiet and focused as in the past few days, forcing Gen to take Paracetamol and stay in bed under his close watch.

"Senku-chan." The scientist remained silent. "Senku-chan~." He continued writing. "Being so cold doesn't look like you".

The red eyes flew over his shoulders, so serious and tired, but the mentalist just couldn't understand. Senku was so upset as Gen had never seen him before. 

Still, it was the first time the scientist had looked at him.

“So cold, Senku-chan~! Ignoring the patient! Mea- "

"Shut up." The heavy silence fell on them. "Just ... Shut up." Frustrated, he ran a hand through his hair. "Fuck, mentalist."

"Senku-chan…?"

"No, really, Asagiri Gen, close that damn mouth." Senku turned on his side to support himself on the low table, hiding his eyes with his hand. “Do you imagine how irresponsible it was to walk around with the flu? These people aren’t vaccinated, for any of them the flu can be deadly.” He let out a sigh, some of his frustration leaving with it. “But I can understand that. The flu appears suddenly, and it would be logical for us, from the modern era, to disregard the symptoms since we are so used to seeing it as an everyday disease.” He takes a deep breath, looking at Gen’s feet. "But there are a lot of other things that I can't find an answer to and I'm going crazy." 

Gen frowning at the scientist's, reading every contraction, every movement, and every second that passed his chest tightened with what he saw. "... Senku-chan, I can take care of myself."

"No."

"What?"

"That conclusion is wrong." Now it was Senku who was frowning at Gen. “You don't know how to take care of yourself. That is the logical conclusion. ” He sighed shakily. "Why didn't you speak to me?"

Gen's body shuddered, the bittersweet taste in his mouth made him swallow the dryness of words that couldn’t come, along with his vision that was suddenly blurred. 

_ "Since when can I?" _

Lying in bed and unable to escape, the mentalist covered his face. 

And with sobs so low that they were drowned out by the crackling burnt wood, Senku reached Gen's hand, interlacing his fingers. Ignoring how the mentalist tightens his hand or how he tightens back.

Senku smiled softly. “My old man didn't like when I kept things  to myself. He was a nosy idiot.”

Laughing through tears, the blue eyes peered out from behind his forearm. “He really was an idiot. We should tell him that.”

"We should."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Going up that damn hill, Senku wonders who the hell thought it was a good idea to put tombs around a summit. Did people really want so much that no one visited their dead family members? It was a strange, Machiavellian plan.

“Senku-chan! Lift your feet or you will spill the food!” Shouted the mentalist, steps in front of him, bundled up from head to toe, smiling like a cat.

The scientist snorted while controlling his own smile. "Ok, ok, ..." 

Gen reached the grave first, sitting down on his knees politely. “Good morning, Byakuya-san. I apologize for not showing up for a while, but this time I brought flowers!” He set the purple flowers down. "And I brought Senku-chan too!"

Sensing that it was his cue, Senku approached, sitting cross-legged, firmly pressed against Gen's warm body. 

Placing the hot ramen beside the flowers, a tender smile appeared on his face. “Hey, old man. It's been a while."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was Beta-ed by [DramaticalHearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusokawaii/pseuds/DramaticalHearts) ! Go show some love to her~
> 
> Cálido means warm; fiery; cunning and canny.
> 
> This is the last one-shot for now!  
> It was fun trying to write something in English!!! :D  
> Welp...  
> Thanks s2


End file.
